The purpose of this Core grant is to provide support for the extensive vision research program at the LSU Medical Center, which is centered in the LSU Eye Center Department of Ophthalmology and includes investigators in the LSU Neuroscience Center, the Department of Cell Biology and Anatomy, the Department of Microbiology, Immunology and Parasitology, and the Department of Physiology. To this end, four Modules are proposed: the OCULAR STRUCTURE AND IMAGE ANALYSIS MODULE, which provides light and electron microscopy and image analysis for the documentation of anatomical observations, as well as the services of a system analyst for customizing computer-based image analysis routines for specific applications; the CULTURE MODULE, which provides viruses, bacteria, plasmids, and cells,, as well as technical expertise in the management and use of these materials; the INSTRUMENT SHOP MODULE, which provides high quality instrument design and fabrication technical advice for the construction of specialized equipment for research; and the CLINICAL TRIALS AND BIOMETRY MODULE, which provides the services of a biostatistician to aid in the design, preparation, management, and analysis of clinical studies and basic science studies that are preliminary to future clinical studies, as well as a clinical coordinator to assist in implementation of clinical study protocols. The addition of a systems analyst to the Ocular Structure and Image Analysis Module represents a shift in emphasis from the former Computer and Biostatistics Module, with its programming function for mainframe processing, which has been replaced by distributed computing in PCs and workstations. The combination of clinical trials and biometry into a single Module provides experimental design and analysis services in one unit. The vision research program encompasses 22 Module Directors and Participating Investigators wit 27 R01/U10/K08/R37/R43 grants and subcontracts. For these investigators and their collaborators within and outside the LSU Medical Center, the Core grant provides services not available within the confines of any one research grant and, as such, has been an essential factor in the support of this productive group of scientists for the past 19 years. It is hoped that future support will enable the continuation of this high level of quality and productivity in the years to come.